


Good Enough For Me

by orphan_account



Series: The Gang Goes to High School [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mac's birthday, and Dennis stays over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough For Me

Dennis decides this isn’t gay, it’s charity.

He’s a sexual liberator of all genders, and when he sees someone who needs to be liberated, he jumps at the chance.  There was Eric from calculus, Dylan from world history, that weasel Gary who he let suck him off in a bathroom stall instead of going to class...

[...and Mac of course, but he was an ongoing project.]

This’ll be somewhat of his invisible legacy after he’s graduated next semester. So many will thank him, not immediately, but 10 years down the line when they’re banging some dude instead of pretending to be straight, they’ll remember Dennis and think of how  _indebted_  they are to him.

Mac might not remember the night they kissed in the back of his Range Rover two years ago, but Dennis does, even if it’s just the feel of Mac’s nose pressed against his, he remembers.  And he had to figure out exactly what that meant in the grand scheme of Everything.

What he has decided is that he’s doing the poor, repressed saps a favor because that’s his nature as a giving person.  Like they say, the greatest gift of all is giving, or something along those lines, shit, it doesn’t matter, he’s not Hallmark.

\------------

After a night of debauchery (well, defacing public property and Charlie pissing his pants in the car) in celebration of Mac’s 18th birthday, Dennis drops everyone off at their respective residences, first Charlie (who had absolutely ruined a perfectly good night as well as his upholstery), followed by Dooley, then Stache, and finally Mac.  Dennis pulls the car in front of the skinny, red brick building rife with religious imagery and worn out furniture and cigarette smoke, but Mac pauses, obviously stalling his exit.

“Uh, thanks for the great birthday, man,” he makes a small side grin then looks at his knees cautiously, “Anyway, I was thinking, you’ve been drinking a lot, and l don’t think you should drive home in your condition.”

Dennis hasn’t had more than 5 beers (unlike Charlie, damn that kid), and Mac is obviously not so concerned about his safety seeing as he decided to mention his sobriety after dropping literally everyone else off.  But he’s not going to mention any of this because Mac’s going to invite him up even if it’s in the most roundabout way possible.

“So...you think I should stay the night with you?” Dennis says the words Mac won’t.

“Yeah, it’ll be safest, and we can watch a movie or something.  We don’t have to worry about being loud. My mom could sleep through a fire, dude. So whaddya say?”  Mac bites his lip and gives him the most expectant eyebrow raise he’s seen him use in their friendship.

Dennis gives in with an eye roll (not that he was going to pass up this opportunity) and parks the car without a word.

\-----------

They’re nearing the end of The Goonies when Mac starts to drift off.  His head finds Dennis’ shoulder and jerks back up in a sleepy haze.  Dennis watches as young Rudy saves his family’s house from developers with fake ass jewels, and the ghost ship sails off into the mist.  The credits roll, and he pops the VHS out of the television, setting it on somewhere on Mac’s dresser and blinking his eyes to adjust to the now gray-toned room.

Mac stumbles to his feet only to subsequently faceplant onto his small bed. There isn’t a sleeping bag or even a pile of blankets on the floor for Dennis to sleep on, so he taps Mac’s shoulder with only a groan in response. He snatches up the pillow he’d been sitting on throughout the movie and hits the birthday boy on the back of the head with it.   
“Dude, where am I supposed to sleep, huh?”

Mac raises his head up from its place in the pillows and squints at Dennis, “Just, Charlie always sleeps with me okay, so just sleep...with...me.” He squeezes out these last few words through a giant yawn.

Dennis shoves him over to make room, eliciting a pitiful slap on the arm from the half-asleep Mac.  He doesn’t pull pack the covers or anything; his clothes should keep him warm enough.  Mac grabs at the baseball patterned throw at the end of his bed, pulling the thin blanket around his bare arms.  The scene makes Dennis chuckle:  Mac’s curled up completely under a blanket with his thick hair sticking up with no telling how many cowlicks he has.

“What’re you laughing at, Den...”

Mac’s tired voice only adds to the ridiculous spectacle.  Dennis would call the whole thing cute had he not been violently opposed to even thinking that word. He responds by ruffling Mac’s hair jokingly, still chuckling, “Your hair, dude.”  The ruffling turns into twisting and playing and cataloging the texture under his finger tips.

A nearly inaudible, half-conscious Mac mutters back, “Mmm, feels good...”

Twisting around Mac’s hair transitions slowly into what could only be described as petting. Dennis tries to flatten the waves he’d created, running his fingers through his bangs back toward the crown of his head and brushing the hair down to the base of his neck. His hand drifts to blanket, pulling a corner of the throw.  Mac shifts and lets Dennis have a share of the baseball-themed throw.

Incredibly, Mac isn’t trying to prove he’s tougher than everyone, isn’t protesting Dennis’ soft hands, isn’t bullshitting his way out of a problem he'd created.  He’s quiet and still for once in his life.

“Hey, Mac, goodnight. Happy birthday,” Dennis whispers, not ready to let this moment go.  
“G’night, Den...”  
A couple beats later, and Dennis breaks the silence again.  
“Hey, Mac.”  
“Hm?”  
“Can I kiss you?”

“Sure,” whether Mac, eyes fluttering open momentarily, thinks he’s dreaming or not, he doesn’t appear disturbed that his friend just asked to give him a goodnight kiss.  Dennis isn’t even sure why he asked, maybe just because he could, maybe he wants to give his friend a great birthday, regardless of the reason, he leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Mac’s lips to which Mac hums lightly and contentedly. 

Once sober and rested, Dennis remembers to remind himself that the whole thing, as with all the others, was just for charity.


End file.
